pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Jaune-Tomladdin
Thomas O'MalleyFan360's movie spoof and animal style of 1992 Disney film, "Aladdin". Cast: *Aladdin - Jaune-Tom (Gay Purr-ee) *Jasmine - Mewsette (Gay Purr-ee) *The Genie - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Jafar - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Iago - Pauley (Kimba the White Lion/The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) *Abu - Scrappy Mouse (Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures) *Sultan - Baba Miao (Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat) *Rajah - Max (The Little Mermaid) *Peddler - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Gazeem the Thief - Grinder (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *The Cave of Wonders - Dadas (Ultraman) *Prince Achmed - Claw (Kimba the White Lion) *Razoul - Shrieff of Nottingham (Robin Hood) *Old Jafar - Oil Can Harry (Mighty Mouse) *Carpet - Bucky (Kimba the White Lion) *Elephant Abu - Goliath II *Razoul's Guards - Gremlins (Gremlins) *Woman at the Window - Mrs. Fieldmouse (Thumbelina) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Heidi the Hippo (Meet the Feebles), Rita (Animaniacs) and Thumper's Mother (Bambi) *The Three Balcony Harem Girls - Mrs. Brisby, Teresa Brisby and Cynthia Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *The Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Auntie Shrew (The Secret of NIMH) *Necklace Man and Woman - Mushu (Mulan) and Terk (Tarzan) *Fat Ugly Lady - Tillie Hippo (Cats Don't Dance) *The Two Hungry Children - Fievel Mousekewitz and Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Two Men watching Prince Achmed - Tom and Tab (Kimba the White Lion) *Omar the Melon Seller - Bernard (The Rescuers) *Pot Seller - Dinky (The Fox and the Hound) *Nut Seller - Slinky Dog (Toy Story) *Necklace Seller - Donald Duck (Disney) *Fish Seller - Big Bird (Sesame Street) *Fire Eater - Dodo (Alice in Wonderland) *Boy Wanting an Apple - Scrappy Doo *Farouk the Apple Seller - Pagoola (Jungle Emperor Leo) *"Laddie" Dog Genie - Dodger (Oliver and Company) *Mucho Genie - Barney the Purple Dinosaur *Dummy Genie - Pinocchio (1940) *Announcer Genie - Berkeley Beetle (Thumbelina) *Waiter Genie - Cooler (Pound Puppies) *Rabbit Genie - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Dragon Genie - Eilliot (Pete's Dragon) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Lulu, Susu and Mimi (Lulu Caty) *William F. Buckley Genie - Dr. Emmett Brown (Back to the Future) *Stewardess Genie - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) *Sheep Genie - Ram (Charlotte's Web) *Red Genie - Johnny Sokko *Little Genie - Gingy (Shrek) *Pinocchio's Head Genie - Tinky Winky (Teletubbies) *Magic Genie - E.T. (E.T. the Extra Terrestrial) *Wrong Genie - Brain (Inspector Gadget) *French Genie - The Cat in the Hat *Game Show Host Genie - Matthias (Redwall) *Camel Abu - Hen Wen (The Black Cauldron) *Horse Abu - Cyril Proudbottom (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Duck Abu - The Ugly Duckling (The Ugly Duckling (1939)) *Ostrich Abu - Madame Upanova (Fantasia) *Turtle Abu - Crush (Finding Nemo) *Car Abu - Little Toot (Melody Time) *Old Man Genie - Connie the Cow *Little Boy Genie - Roo (Winnie the Pooh) *Fat Man Genie - Yogi Bear *75 Golden Camels - Camels (Dumbo) *TV Parade Host Harry - Count Duckula *53 Purple Peacocks - Birds (Bambi) *TV Parade Host June - Kangaroo (Dot & The Kangaroo) *Exotic-Type Mammals - Gomora (Ultraman) *Leopard Genie - King Leopold (Timon & Pumbaa) *Goat Genie - Philoctetes (Hercules) *Harem Genie - Lahwhinie (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *95 White Persian Monkeys - The Bandar-Log Monkeys (The Jungle Book) *60 Elephants - Elephants (Jumanji) *Llamas - Llamas (The Emperor's New Groove) *Bears and Lions - Bears (Bongo) & Lions (The Lion King) *Brass Bands - Dalmatian Puppies (101 Dalmatians) *40 Fakirs - Mice (Cinderella) *Cooks and Bakers - Fraggle Rock Characters *Birds that "Warble on Key" - Parrots (Rio) *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Rover Dangerfield *Super-Spy Genie - Alien Mephilas (Ultraman) *Teacher Genie - Sid (Ice Age) *Table Lamp Genie - Lumiere (Beauty and the Beast) *Bee Genie - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Submarine Genie - Gubila (Ultraman) *Band Genie - The Guitar Man (The Hoober-Bloob Highway) *Library Genie - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Tongue Genie - Pigmon (Ultraman) *One of Flamingos - Yo Yo Flamingo (Fantasia 2000) *Gigantic Genie - Redking (Ultraman) *Rajah as Cub - Rolly (101 Dalmatians) *Abu as Toy - Jerry Mouse (Tom & Jerry) *Snake Jafar - Jirass (Ultraman) *Cheerlander Genies - Cleo, Marina and Zazu (Banjo the Woodpile Cat) *Genie Jafar - Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) Scenes: *Jaune-Tomladdin Part 1 - "Arabian Nights"/A Dark Night *Jaune-Tomladdin Part 2 - Jaune-Tom on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" *Jaune-Tomladdin Part 3 - Jaune-Tom's Fights with Prince Claw/"One Jump Ahead (reprise)" *Jaune-Tomladdin Part 4 - Princess Mewsette's Dream *Jaune-Tomladdin Part 5 - Baba Miao and Cat R. Waul's Conversation/Mewsette Runs Away *Jaune-Tomladdin Part 6 - Trouble in the Marketplace/Cat R. Waul's Evil Plan *Jaune-Tomladdin Part 7 - Jaune-Tom Arrested *Jaune-Tomladdin Part 8 - Jaune-Tom Escapes with an Chinchilla *Jaune-Tomladdin Part 9 - Dadas of Wonders *Jaune-Tomladdin Part 10 - The Amazing and All-Powerful Danny *Jaune-Tomladdin Part 11 - Baba Miao Upbraids Cat R. Waul *Jaune-Tomladdin Part 12 - Jaune-Tom's First Wish *Jaune-Tomladdin Part 13 - Baba Miao Makes his Move/"Prince Jaune-Tom" *Jaune-Tomladdin Part 14 - Baba Mino Meets Bucky/Jaune-Tom Argues with Danny/Jaune-Tom and Mewsette Rides on Bucky *Jaune-Tomladdin Part 15 - Jaune-Tom Almost Spills the Beans/Jaune-Tom and Mewsette's Kiss *Jaune-Tomladdin Part 16 - Jaune-Tom Gets Ambushed/Danny Saves the Day *Jaune-Tomladdin Part 17 - Cat R. Waul Gets Exposed *Jaune-Tomladdin Part 18 - Jaune-Tom's Depression/Pauley Steals the Lamp/Baba Miao's Announcement/Danny's New Master is Cat R. Waul *Jaune-Tomladdin Part 19 - Cat R. Waul's Dark Wishes *Jaune-Tomladdin Part 20 - "Prince Jaune-Tom (Reprise)"/The Ends of the Earth *Jaune-Tomladdin Part 21 - Jaune-Tom vs. Cat R. Waul *Jaune-Tomladdin Part 22 - Happy End in Agrabah *Jaune-Tomladdin Part 23 - End Credits Cast Gallery: Jaune-Tom.jpg|Jaune-Tom as Aladdin Mewsette 1.png|Mewsette as Princess Jasmine Danny 2.jpg|Danny as The Genie Cat R. Waul 2.png|Cat R. Waul as Jafar Coco-89.png|Pauley as Iago Scrappy Mouse.jpg|Scrappy Mouse as Abu Uvs140902-001.jpg|Baba Miao as Sultan Max the Sheepdog.jpg|Max as Rajah Bucky.JPG|Bucky as Carpet Jiminy Cricket.jpg|Jiminy Cricket as Peddler Grinder.jpg|Grinder as Gazeem the Thief Dadas in Ultraman.jpg|Dadas as The Cave of Wonders Claw.jpg|Claw as Prince Achmed Sheriff_of_Nottingham.JPG|Sheriff of Nottingham as Razoul Gremlins in Gremlins.jpg|Gremlins as Razoul's Guards Oil Can Harry in Mighty Mouse.jpg|Oil Can Harry as Old Jafar Bernard.jpg|Bernard as Omar the Melon Seller Pagoola.JPG|Pagoola as Farouk the Apple Seller Goliath II.jpg|Goliath II as Elephant Abu Jirass.jpg|Jirass as Snake Jafar Sharptooth.jpg|Sharptooth as Genie Jafar Category:Thomas O'MalleyFan360 Category:Aladdin Movies Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Thomas O'Malley Production Category:Thomas O'Malley and TIGA Production Movies Category:TheBluesRockz